


[ART] The flush that was barely visible in the glow

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: Lumos.They could see now, just a little. Glowing outlines and a few faded colors.Narcissa was blushing, they both were. A soft kind of pink on Narcissa’s skin that was barely visible in the glow of their wands.--Excerpt from Narlily fic 'now they say i've got to hide it' by fmslash





	[ART] The flush that was barely visible in the glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fmslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now they say i've got to hide it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754259) by [fmslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmslash/pseuds/fmslash). 



“I mean, yeah it’s risky,” Lily said. “I don’t even know what your favorite color is. How am I supposed to risk house points for a girl who hasn’t even told me her favorite color?”

“Bright green,” Narcissa rushed.  _Like your eyes._

“Stupid Slytherins and your stupid bright green.”  _Like my eyes?_

“Mhm,”  _Yeah._

“Mine’s yellow. So yellow it’s almost white.” Lily added, after a while. “Like cream.”  _Like your hair._

“Pretty,”  _Like my hair?_

“Yeah,”  _Yellow, just like your hair._

\--Excerpt from Narlily fic 'now they say i've got to hide it' by fmslash


End file.
